As mobile devices become more powerful, file sharing (e.g., between various users of various devices) continues to increase. As a result, files wind up with unintended receivers. This could be due to a legitimate receiver forwarding the file or the sender inadvertently sharing the file. File sharing issues are especially problematic for companies as employees become increasingly mobile and use their own devices to transfer and receive work-related files.